Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic social networking, and more specifically, preventing unauthorized recording of visual content displayed on an electronic device.
Related Art
In recent years, the rapid advances in computer technology and broadband telecommunications have enhanced the popularity of mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers. Among other things, these mobile computing devices can be used to browse the web, play games, music, or videos, take pictures, send/receive emails, etc. Recently, mobile computing devices have been used to engage in electronic social networking. However, existing mobile computing devices still have shortcomings in the electronic social networking context. For example, existing mobile computing devices do not sufficiently prevent unauthorized recording of visual content displayed on its screen.
In that regard, most mobile computing devices are equipped with cameras that can be used to take digital pictures or videos, which can then be quickly shared electronically with one or more users. The ease in which the pictures and videos can be captured and shared with mobile computing devices has greatly increased the popularity of using mobile computing devices in the social networking aspect. In certain situations, the sender of a picture or video may only wish to share the picture or video temporarily, and after a specified period of time, the shared picture or video should be automatically erased from the recipient's mobile computing device. However, some recipients may obtain unauthorized recording of the shared picture or video by taking screenshots or recording them via another camera-equipped electronic device. This is a violation of the sender's privacy and may discourage the sharing of pictures or videos by the sender and/or other users.
Therefore, while existing mobile computing devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.